La excusa
by Shen000
Summary: Jack y Jamie han mantenido una amistad por varios años, sin embargo todo parece distinto ahora que James dio un paso adelante... Jamie Adolescente! JackxJamie BL/shonen ai


Nueva noche nevada ¿Cuántas eran ya hasta el momento? Cientas habían sido desde que Jack partió en su misión de guardián en el trineo de Norte. Seis inviernos desde que le visitó por última vez... Las tardes de guerra de nieve habían sido pocas, pero no por eso menos divertidas...  
Pasando los inviernos pocos de sus amigos salían a jugar con nieve, Jamie en cambio nunca dejaba de disfrutar aquellos juegos infantiles. Incluso con Sophie hubo esta vez que se les apeteció salir una tarde muy fría, recordaron juntos tiempos dichosos y volvieron a casa a beber chocolate caliente...

Podrían pasar miles de inviernos más, miles de nevadas, miles de días nevados... Jamie nunca olvidaría a Jack Frost.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?

El chico de hielo venía cada noche de invierno a saludarlo a su ventana, manteniendo conversaciones cortas, dibujando en la escarcha e incluso saliendo a dar vueltas en trineo a escondidas de los demás.  
Jack estaba impresionado, Jamie ya era todo un adolecente pero le seguía viendo como si la primera vez hubiese sido ayer... Quizás el castaño era la única persona que le seguía viendo luego de tanto tiempo...

-¿Jack?- el adolecente alzó la voz...

El ojiazul volteó su mirada a quien le llamaba, al parecer se había ido en una nube de pensamientos mientras Jamie le contaba una historia...-Haha...- nervioso cubrió la instancia con una sonrisa torpe -...Lo siento, no estaba escuchando ¿Qué decías?- preguntó apoyando su cabeza sobre su vara de madera.

-Wow... ¿Enserio me harás contarte la historia del profesor-orco-matemático de nuevo?- Jamie acomodó su nariz tras su bufanda –No lo haré... ¿En qué pensabas?...- Su naturaleza curiosa era reluciente incluso en sus 17 años, Jack lo agradeció interiormente, no perder aquello que hacía a Jamie tan especial...

-Ah... no es nada- dijo alzando los hombros en un gesto de desinterés como respuesta -...He tenido mucho que hacer, ya sabes, nevadas masivas por Europa, días nevados por América, granizados por Asia, acostumbrando a la nieve a américa del sur, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas que Jack Frost suele hacer...- Ambos rieron bajo.

-¿Estás cansado?

-¡Ni que fuera como North!- Jack rio acomodando sus manos en la nieve que había bajo su cuerpo –Llevo solo unos años en esto de ser guardián y déjame decirte que aunque es monótono no es nada cansador...

-¿Aburrido?

-¡Qué dices!- Jack volvió a reír pero pronto dejó de hacerlo -...no dejo de hacer lo que me gusta hacer...- Claro, nunca habría dejado de hacer lo que debía, además de tener ahora una responsabilidad, un pasado, una razón de ser ¿Qué había cambiado tanto entonces? -...Solo...- dudó en seguir hablando unos segundos -...Estoy feliz de que sigas viéndome ¿sabes?

El extraño cambio de tema al que se tornó la conversación produjo una sonrisa suave en Jamie ¿Eso era en lo que se distrajo Jack hace un rato entonces? Volvió su mirada al cielo, oscuro, nocturno, vista levemente interrumpida por algunas ramas de árboles que decoraban el bosque. Movió un poco sus piernas, a pesar de la fría nieve bajo su cuerpo no había dejado de sentirlas, la costumbre al frio, pensó.

-Tu me lo dijiste una vez...- Jamie arrastró su mano por la nieve hasta hacer contacto con algo mucho mas frio, pero más suave... –Creer me hace un guardián...- con gentileza, Jamie tomó la mano de Jack y la levantó hasta ponerla en su pecho, justo sobre el fuerte palpitar de su corazón –...siempre estarías aquí...Mientras crea en ti, sería tu guardián... Eso dijiste.

Los ojos celestes del albino se pegaron a los ojos castaños amables de Jamie. Pocas palabras, un leve gesto. Había sido suficiente para quitarle una sonrisa luego de tanta impresión. El castaño no sabía de qué se sorprendía tanto, para él Jack ya era una existencia natural... y necesaria...  
Jack alzó una ceja al notar tan extraña sonrisa en Jamie. Con una brisca de viento que él mismo causó se alzó del suelo a sí mismo y a su acompañante. Fue un movimiento sorpresa...

-Bien guardián, ya creo que es la hora de que vuelvas a tu casa, no vaya tu madre regañarte otra vez por desaparecer sin razón de tu habitación...- Jack apoyó su bastón en su hombro mientras guardaba su otra mano en su bolsillo.

-... ¿Volveré a verte el próximo día nevado?- desganado, el castaño movió su cabeza.

-¿Estás haciendo un puchero?- cosa que al albino le pareció totalmente tierno y divertido. Ambos rieron nuevamente y Jack terminó respondiendo –Volveré en cuanto pueda...

-Bien, supongo que pasará un tiempo hasta que eso suceda, así que quiero mi dosis...

Jack alzó una ceja, quizás no escuchó la frase completa o simplemente no había entendido, Jamie notó esto.

-Claro ¿Cómo se supone que crea diariamente en ti si no me haces creer?- el adolecente esta vez sonrió travieso dando un paso frente a Jack...

-¿Que... intentas decirme?- Jack alzó los hombros dudoso, pero a la vez sonriendo divertido, conociendo a Jamie quizás saldría con algo chistoso.

-La leyenda dice que Jack Frost está detrás de esa sensación de cuando llega viento helado como un beso acariciando tu mejilla, cuando las ventanas se convierten en pizarras o en la magia de un día nevado...- Explicó Jamie con aire de profesionalismo mientras Jack volvía a apoyarse en su bastón para reír negando levemente con su cabeza...

-Y quieres que te pruebe que soy real, para que no dejes de creer en mí, comprobando los rumores de la leyenda... ¿Verdad?

Jamie asintió energéticamente con la cabeza y volvió a dar un paso frente a Jack quien retrocedió uno. Inmediatamente el castaño acortó la distancia a ojos cerrados acercando su rostro al ajeno. El albino pestañeó un par de veces, confundido ante tanto gesto ambiguo y misterioso ¿Jamie quería pruebas? Vaya juego más raro. Acortando un poco de distancia solo con su cabeza, sopló con suavidad sobre la mejilla izquierda del castaño, con cuidado, sin querer causar escarcha para no quemar la piel de su compañero de charlas...

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?- abrió los ojos Jamie mientras reía a carcajadas, aparentemente sorprendido con lo que Jack hizo...

El chico de hielo en cambio sonrió orgulloso -Viento helado acariciando tu mejilla...- ¿Ahora seguiría creyendo en él?

El castaño no dejó de reír. Terminó por volver a acercarse al albino y tomar con ambas manos las de Jack. Lo último que hizo fue ir acortando de a poco la distancia entre sus rostros para mirar aquellos ojos celeste perla por una última vez antes de cerrar los propios.  
Jack estaba congelado, incluso más de lo que su naturaleza podía permitirle, había entendido a qué iban las cosas con toda esa cercanía hasta ahora, cosa que no habría sospechado desde el principio debido a su falta de conocimiento en el tema ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? No se movió, no respiró, ni mucho menos intentó pronunciar palabras, el adolecente continuó acercándose hasta que finalmente aquellos labios rosados se posaron con dulzura sobre los del albino. Un toque frio para el castaño, pero terriblemente cálido para Jack...  
Un temblor torpe por parte del chico de hielo, ganas de seguir adelante por parte del castaño. Los labios de Jamie apretaron con extremo cuidado el labio inferior de Jack, un suspiro congelado se escapó de su boca. Ambos movieron sus cabezas para encontrar una posición más cómoda y así poder lograr un contacto más directo con sus bocas, pero las narices terminaron chocando...  
Jamie tomó su distancia riendo torpemente mientras que Jack sentía, por primera vez en muchos años, como sus mejillas se calentaban...

-Ok intentémoslo de esta manera, Jack, tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha...

La voz de James, su sonrisa, sus ojos, el gesto que hacía al hablar, todo estaba grabándose tan claramente en el subconsciente de Jack de una manera que antes no había sido. Le parecía difícil actuar en la vida real, asintió tiesamente y esperó a que Jamie volviera a acercarse ¿Había el chico besado antes? ¿Había él besado antes? ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente?

Un ardor doloroso subió desde el estómago de Jack hasta su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras giraba su cabeza a la izquierda. El increíble calor de los labios de Jamie envolviendo los propios se sentía mágico, inexplicable. Una sensación tan suave como dulce... tan nueva... tan adictiva.., ¿Qué podía hacer él en estos momentos más que derretirse?  
Jamie en cambio se dejó llevar, sus ojos levemente cerrados, concentrado en apreciar las pestañas oscuras en los ojos del albino, en lograr aquella caricia íntima entre sus labios, saboreando y memorizando cada centímetro, la textura, la fría temperatura de Jack...  
Aire... hizo falta el aire...  
Jamie tomó su distancia entonces, dando por finalizado el beso, esperando por alguna reacción o palabra respuesta, pero Jack parecía volver con lentitud a la realidad, atrasándose al abrir los ojos y pestañear. El castaño volvió a reír para terminar sonriendo suavemente, dulzura empañando sus ojos... Jack parecía estar muy lejos de la tierra en esos momentos ¿Había justo soñado eso? Porque no le parecía real... Quizás estaba exagerando pero es que... ¡Había sido algo muy extraño!...

-Sip, creo que seguiré creyendo al menos por otra semana más... – Jamie dijo entre risas, Jack logró reflejar rosado en sus mejillas, cosa en la que el castaño respondió -...¿Sabes? En la leyenda de Jack Frost, mi favorita es la parte del beso...

-ah...- El albino intentó pronunciar algo ¿Qué parte de la leyenda decía algo de un beso? -¡Acabas de inventarlo!

Jamie explotó en carcajadas, Jack se cubrió la cara con ambas manos... espera... ¿Habría dicho James sobre creer en él solo por una semana? Por alguna razón Jack se sintió inconscientemente firmando un tratado bastante peculiar. Había sensaciones de duda, si que las había, pero todas parecían desaparecer cuando observaba el rostro risueño del castaño...

Él rio también entonces, esperaba volver pronto a visitar a James, por alguna razón ahora con más ansias que antes...

Fin.

Yaaay, primera historia subida a FanFiction! : D  
Agradecería comentarios! Me gustaría saber qué opinan, ideas estan bienvenidas! De paso saber si hay realmente allá afuera gente que le gusta esta pareja y se debería seguir escribiendo cosas de ellos... tengo algunas ideas kekeke..  
* - * Gracias por leer!  
Saludos!  
Shen


End file.
